


Fooling Death

by WinterSabbath



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dead Tony Stark, Grieving Loki, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Poetry, a poem from Loki to Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath
Summary: Tony dies for the universe, Loki mourns his death.---"lie as I might... death is never fooled."





	Fooling Death

**Author's Note:**

> frostiron bingo fic! square I5, writing style: poem

A single breath is all I beg of you.

To see and to feel your heart beat again

The touch of your hand, a sigh from your lips,

The smile in your eyes, please, I beg of you.

The ignominy of my godhood! What shame it brings forth!

That for all that I am, Valhalla refuses me!

I am the father of the goddess of death,

yet though I grieve, I shall never tame it.

I am the famed Cheat of the Gods,

yet death I cannot cheat to bring you back to me.

I slayed Baldr, the unkillable god,

yet you remain breathless for all that I do.

I am the God of Lies, the bringer of tricks,

yet lie as I might, death is never fooled.

The pain in my chest is a cruel reminder

that I choose to drown in the silent absence of you.

The magic from Yggdrasil serves a blatant mockery

of what I am capable of and what I cannot do

Wherever I go, you haunt me dear!

Every place, every time, a stubborn refusal to leave!

I once saw a gem shine as blue as your heart,

the heart that kept me together then stopped before my eyes

I then saw the bottle of mead in my chambers,

mead which I thought would lead to your demise,

Oh, how wrong was I!

I once saw a warrior draped in red and gold,

and thought to myself,

we lost the best warrior of all

I mourn you, I cry for you,

never a day may pass without a thought of you

And they talk, and they talk, as though they knew

the one whom I saw, who fate tied me to.

Was it worth it, I would ask, to perish as you have?

Your world may have been saved,

but mine was sacrificed in exchange.


End file.
